Heart's On Fire
by heheyyho
Summary: Waiting inside the car, listening to the radio while waiting for Sasha's dad (and his rifle) to fall asleep, because they passed her curfew that night. Mindless chat and greasy burgers. A little JeanSasha scene at midnight.


**Author's note:**

**I'm procrastinating from my final project and basically from life XD**

**So here's a little jeansasha I made for fun :D (and this song's the perfect midnight song 3)**

******The song is: 'Passenger - Heart's On Fire' (try playing it while reading if you'd like)**

* * *

Jean parked his car under this giant tree, where they were hidden from the man and his rifle, waiting on a terrace a few houses away. "So what now?"

"This burger is delicious. Crazy. DELICIOUS." she said, already peeling off her third greasy plastic wrap for the night, before responding to him, "Well, we waif," her words mixed with her chewing.

Jean turned off the engine, but let the radio on. He turned to his side, facing her and her pack of burgers. Apparently, there was nothing he could do about her curfew an hour ago, or about those greasy burgers she loved. The plan was -if this was even considered a plan- that they would wait until her father fell asleep on his rocking chair. Yes, wait. Because Sasha couldn't confirm that there wouldn't be any bullets inside his hunting rifle.

He took out his phone, preparing himself for the boring hours ahead of them. Scrolling down his instagram timeline. Scroll, scroll, scroll. Eren's zoomed in sleeping face, by Mikasa. Scroll, scroll. Some fancy dinner, Ymir and Christa celebrated their second anniversary, scroll, scroll, long scroll. A cheesy, greasy burger tagged with #icouldeatthisallmylife.

"Tch. You took this, instead of me?" he turned his phone around for her to see. "Really?"

She nodded, still finishing another half of her fourth burger, "Ye hef no aydea. Dis ish sho gud."

"You'll die eating that junk, Sash." he cringed as she took another sloppy bite.

"Will you be sad if I die then?" she chuckled, wiping her messy lips with the back of her hand.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Jean scoffed, reclining his seat so he could rest his back. "How am I supposed to know? You're not dead yet."

"Haha. Alright, how about, at my funeral -In The Loving Memory of Sasha Braus & Her Lovely Burgers-, you throw in a recording of your face. So I can sit and watch it in heaven (or hell, I'm still considering). Seeing you cry and I don't know. You'll probably do weird, dramatic stuffs as well, like punching the wall or curling under your blanket."

"Hey I won't be that miserable. You're sick." he snatched the rest of her burgers in the paper bag and threw them to the back seat. "These things start to do things to your head."

"Well I'm sorry for making you blush."

He nearly went for the rear mirror to check if his cheeks were rosy, but then he caught her smirking. "Stop it or you're out of my car, Braus." he turned to his side, but could still hear her giggling wildly behind him.

For a long minute they let the song on the radio filled the silence. Sasha reclined her seat as well so she could stare at the phone straps she taped onto the ceiling. Technically, the car was Jean's. But somehow he let her do whatever she wanted with it, including a snack bag she installed behind the driver's seat, and two identical cardboard frames she taped behind the headrest, with their family photos in it -all the guys from class 104. Jean was so embarrassed at first, with all the cutesy straps hanging down from the ceiling, and all the photos, but he didn't have a choice. Because he actually liked having a part of her in his car. It was like being with her all the time, even when she wasn't next to his driver's seat. Truly, it was weird in a way, because they were not a couple, or anything. And everyone else thought they were simply comfortable with one another, and that Jean's car sort of became their family car or something. So he'd been keeping it that way, no matter how annoying she and her junk decorations could be.

_/…oh darlin' my heart's on fire…/_

"How many times in a week can we actually do something like this?" she started again. Though her voice sounded a lot calmer, sleepier, than before.

"What? Getting late on your curfew?"

"Listening to the radio in this car. Only us awake when everyone else sleeps. I like this feeling." her words became whispers, and Jean could hear her soft breathing in between.

"Don't you dare sleeping now. I'm not going to get shot by your dad tomorrow." he moved to check on her, and was glad when she was awake, staring back at him, and back to her key chains on the ceiling.

_/…but oh darlin' my heart's on fire…/_

He took a glance at her terrace, and sighed. Her dad was finally asleep on his rocking chair. It took sooner than they thought it would. Sasha shared the same unmotivated look on her face. Both of them knew they didn't want to leave those seats, moreover turning off the radio.

"To die or not to die, Jean?" she asked. The longer they stayed there, the higher chance of a bullet in his head tomorrow morning. She didn't even move an inch after she said that, drowning her head on the head rest she had modified with a stuffed pillow.

"I have a presentation tomorrow." he slammed his fingers on the buttons, unlocking her door. "I vote for my life."

"Wow. That's gotta be the geekiest thing you've ever said in your life, huh?" she said, slowly gathering her belongings under her feet. "Connie would make a dumb joke out of it. That's so not you."

"Yeah sure. Whatever. Good luck climbing your own room, Rapunzel."

"You're bad at nicknames, horse face. Give it up." she gave a good laugh, before slamming the door behind her. '_Night._' she waved through his windshield before skipping to her house.

_/…oh darlin's my heart on fire…/_

_/…oh darlin's my heart on fire…/_

_/…oh darlin's my heart on fire…/_

_/…for you…/_

"Night," he said, when she waved one more time from her bedroom window upstairs.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it~^^**

**Your comments/reviews would be much appreciated!**


End file.
